The Lost Daughter of Poseidon
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Bailey Jackson is a daughter of Poseidon and Percy's sister. Who knew? Anyways she has to go on a quest, if she doesn't then she might be dead. Find out what happens. R&R but no flames
1. Who Am I?

**Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fanfic ever. I'm still doing my Diary of a Wimpy Kid story so I might mix up the story a bit on accident. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own some of the original character's from PJO but I do own Bailey and Rainheart!**

**By the way: I'm am so love Thailico! There such a perfect match but sadly something happens in my story that effects that. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

I woke up looking to a lot of trees. I was in an unfamiliar forest. Well I wouldn't know that since I lost my memory. My head felt wet. I touched the back of it. Blood. My head felt dizzy. I look around to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing an t-shirt with skulls on it with dark jeans and a skull ring on his finger standing in front of me. He had his hand out help me up.

"Are you alright Bailey?"

"Who's Bailey?"

"Oh gods do you remember me? My na-"

I didn't get the chance to hear his name because a winged creature flew towards me. The guy who was standing next to me yelled out:

"Watch out for that wind spirit!"

The wind spirit picked me up by my shoulders. I felt a familiar tug in my stomach. Water immediately washed over the wind spirit. Which blinded him for a few seconds. Now's my chance I thought. I found a knife that can turn into a sword and back into a knife in my sneaker. I then stabbed the wind spirit in the back so he can let me go. He released his grip on me. Then I started falling to the ground as the wind spirit evaporated. I was screaming since I was 800 feet in the air!

"Don't worry I'll catch you!"

He didn't catch me. To my surprise it didn't really hurt when I fell to the ground. Only the bottom of my foot started aching. How weird.

"Are you alright Bails?"

I didn't know if he was talking to me but I was the only person within 500 mile.

"Um I don't know who you are or who I am."

"Oh Gods do you remember anything at all?"

"No and who are you?"

"I'm Nico. Nico DiAngelo and I'm your boyfriend."


	2. Questions That Await

**Sup PJO lovers! Want more? Well here it is! Chapter 2 of The Lost Daughter of Poseidon. Review and Read!**

**Chapter 2**

**"Nico."**

**"Hmm." **

**"Can you please explain to me what just happened back there?" I asked in a demanding voice. I stared at Nico for a while. I wonder how I ended up with Nico because he's really cute.**

**"Okay. So I found you in the Underworld and you were in Elysium wondering around. So I decided to take you back here since you told me your tragic death. I decided to take you and dip you in the River Styx to make you stronger. So now you bear the Curse of Achilles. it ended up working. I decided to give you a chance to come to Camp Half-Blood with me. It's been exactly 11 months since you left the Underworld and I think the reason why you can't remember anything is because you have amnesia from when you bumped your head when we jumped out of the airplane. Oh and we're going to Camp Half-Blood.**

**"Oh so how does all this necessarily woke out by you know being a demigod. **

**"Well since you're the Daughter of Aphrodite you can: change outfits at the snap of your fingers, charm speak people, and you can tell when people are in love. You are also the Daughter of Poseidon you can: use water, cure yourself with water, and tell the coordinates when you're out at sea. Oh and you can talk to any type of horses and sea creatures."**

**"Cool that's awesome!" Right now I'm in awe of what I'm hearing. "So let me get this straight. I'm dating you?"**

**"Yeah for the past 2 weeks but if you want we can start over." he said in a disappointing voice.**

**"No. It's all good I don't mind dating you. You look like an interesting person."**

**He started blushing so I held his hand and asked him a question.**

**"Do I have any brothers or sisters?"**

**"Yeah you do. But just one and his name is Percy Jackson."**


	3. The Arrival At Camp

**Hey people in the marvelous universe i just realized that...SOMEONE SENT ME MY FIRST REVIEW FOR MY FIRST PERCY JACKSON FANFIC! Hold on to your hats if i ever come near Y.O.U.! Enjoy this graceful and maybe good chapter of...THE LOST HERO OF POSEIDON! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR BAILEY**

Chapter 3

Nico and I are walking, flirting, and holding hands as we're walking New York.

"Nico where are we exactly?"

"We are almost in New York. We just need to walk a few more miles then we're going to be at Camp Half-Blood. That's where you get to meet your half brother's and sister's."

"Okay sounds exciting."

*When Nico and Bailey arrive at Camp Half-Blood*

"Okay we're here. Is it alright if I stay here and wait for Chiron with you?"

"Nah I'm good you should go enjoy yourself. You've dealt with me the whole entire time." I say with a smile and a laugh.

"Okay see you later." he smiled at me. With that he kissed me on the cheek and left me standing there alone. I think that's my first kiss. I hope there was more. A centaur comes up to me and starts talking to me.

"Ah. You must be Bailey. The one Nico always talks about when he Iris Messages me."

I start to blush. I didn't know he liked me that much.

"Yeah we are sort of dating."

"Ah. I've seen you have taken a liking in ."

It was sort awkward for Chiron asking me that question. Well it was true. He is super cute, nice, sweet, polite, and gentle all the time.

"Um yes sir."

A guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes walks up to Chiron and starts talking.

"You called for me Chiron?"

"Yes Percy I would like you to meet your lost sister Bailey Jackson."

**Cliffhanger! what do you think Percy's reaction is? Send me an answer by reviewing. Thanks!**


	4. Long Time, No See Bro! Literially

**Hey guys what's up? Hm...y'all seem to have gone quiet with the review because I only have 1 review -.-(suspicious voice). Anyways I'm so mad right now because of Brooklyn and my friend Kelsey. They lie a lot... anyways here's the story. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

I remember that name from somewhere. Percy. Oh my gods. I know this kid he's my brother. But how did Chiron know he was my big brother. I get sudden memories of Percy from when he was a baby.

"Percy? Oh my gods I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" I run up to him while some more memories come flooding back to me. Tears weld up in my sea-green eyes. I can tell Percy doesn't feel comfortable about this. He has an expression on his face that says _Who is this chick? I haven't seen her in a day in my life. _

"Wait who are you and how can you be my big sister you're younger than me?"

"Percy let me-" Chiron started to say but then I interrupted him.

"Chiron is it alright if I explain what happened?"

"By all means Bailey."

Then Chiron left the room and I was left with a confused Percy.

"Um what's going on?" Percy asks in cautious voice.

"I know you might be confused but I'm your big sister."

"How can you be my big sister? I'm older than you."

"Because seaweed brain I ran away and then I died. But as I died Hera took me and said _Daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite you and your brother will be preserved_ _for a special mission for me and your brother when he is older. For now you should be in Elysium."_

"Hmm you know what seaweed beauty queen that does explain a lot but how do you know you are the Daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite?"

"Because I can do this.

I saw a glass of water on a table so I picked it up and moved it around the room and made it splash on me but I didn't get wet.

"Okay I believe you that you are my sister. Now show proof that you are a Daughter of Aphrodite."

All of a sudden I appeared in a beautiful white sleeveless white gown that went down to my ankles, with a V-neck so low it was embarrassing. Delicate gold armbands circled my biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers on my chest and hair. My hair was perfect: lush and long and jet black, braided down with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across my shoulder. I even wore makeup- subtle touches that made my lips cherry red and brought out my sea green eyes. A pinkish- reddish picture of a dove appeared over my head.

"Ugh what the hell? Not this again I already went through this once and I don't want to again."

"Whoa you're the only Aphrodite kid that I know who doesn't care about fashion."

"Yeah I'm probably the only tomboy/non airhead demigod that Aphrodite gave birth too."

Percy starts to smile then he starts laughing.

"That's saying something."

"Do you remember anything about me or mom or dad when you were little?" Percy began.

"Yeah I actually remember a lot of things from when you were little especially when I died painfully."


	5. The Tour Around Camp

**Hey people of the world! Please spread the word about my fanfic to people who love:PJO, romance, adventure, and a choice that will make all of you scream. Anyways keep reviewing but just so you know theres only ****1**** person who reviews my stories 1! The worlds gone MAD!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 5

Percy and I both walk out of the Big House so I can look around the camp.

**"**So seaweed brain, can you show me around camp?" I had a feeling Percy was avoiding someone. I have a feeling its that blonde curly haired girl with storm grey eyes.

I see Nico waiting by a fountain. As we approach him he comes toward me happily. My stomach does a somersault. You have gotta love this kid. He looks at what I'm wearing. Then his eyes widen similar to an owls.

"Whoa what's up with the new look?"

"It's the Aphrodite blessing." I say flatly. I want this blessing to end. I feel really retarded in this damn dress.

"It looks good on you." Nico says as if I'm .

"Not really I feel like a Barbie doll. Oh um Percy do you mind if I go change into some other clothes because I don't want to end up playing Capture the Flag in this dress."

"Sure I'll be waiting with Annabeth. See ya seaweed beauty queen."

"Right back at cha seaweed brain." Oh I totally forgot about Nico. I guess he can wait outside.

"Oh um Nico you can wait outside or you can get ready if you like."

"Oh um I'll just wait outside."

"Okay."

I walk into my room and it looks beautiful and messy. It's covered in things you would find underwater. It totally captures the view of underwater. Anyways I change into a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some skinny jeans with some black converse. I look into the mirror to undo my hair. I put my hair into a Katniss braid but it still looks fabulous. Grrrr mother...

As i get outside of my cabin Nico is waiting for me on a bench.

"Ready to go have dinner?" I ask in a sweet voice.


	6. Flashbacks Say it All

**Hey sorry I didn't update the other day I had a softball game and I was pitching! And I was sad that day because John made a racist joke about my tan skin color...:''''''''''''(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Lots of things have happened so far since my arrival, and interesting things. Time sure does fly by because I see things that I thought would never be invented. Everyone says their invented by some guy named Steve Jobs. Never heard of him. Anyways I see my old best friend Thalia Grace.

"Hey Thals long time no see!"

She looked rather confused.

"Hey Bails! Where did you go for a long time? It's like you disappeared."

"Um let's just say I've been downstairs for a really long time."

She looked more confused. Oh gods this is going to take a lot more time to explain.

"What do you mean?"

Thank the gods Chiron interrupted our conversation because I didn't really want to explain that whole situation.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Chiron's voice boomed through the whole pavilion.

I then spot a familiar looking guy. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes that are the size of saucers. Is it... no it can't be. Well I might as well forget him because I am dating Nico. Even if I do change my mind I can't go back to 'him'. I still even remember the day I met him.

*Flashback*

I was at my apartment in New York watching Percy in his cradle. I hear my mom and dad in the other room talking about 'adult stuff' that I supposedly couldn't hear since I was only 12.

"Sally I have to go. Zeus and Hades are making me go back to Olympus."

"I want to keep seeing you Poseidon! And what about the kids?"

"I can't see them either you're going to have to send them to Camp Half-Blood."

As soon as I heard that, I started running to my room. I started packing all my things while I was crying. I started taking pictures of Percy, my mom, and dad. I got my cell phone and some food and drinks I would mostly need during my travel. I go up to Percy's cradle and kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodbye little bro. I know you'll be a great demigod one day. You're lucky that grandma didn't give you her ability of her powers."

So as I am leaving I am planning my route to somewhere in California.

The scene changes and I am in front of a hotel. I walk into the hotel and I stay there for a few days. I get out of the hotel and I see so many new technology around me.

"Wow either I slept for 10 years or so many people invented a lot of stuff in 10 days." I mutter to myself.

I turn to go right but then I bump into a guy who looks around my age who has cute curly brown hair, big brown eyes the size of saucers, and pointy ears. He looks like a Latino elf. The dude and I fall onto the ground hard.

"Ow! Gods dude are you okay?"

He looks at me in a dreamy way. I think this kid can be useful for the trip. I think he should come along and we can get Percy to run away with us.

"Yeah I'm okay. But you should be the one who's not okay because you look like you fell from heaven."

"I look at the outfit I'm wearing and I see that I'm wearing an all white outfit. So I snap my fingers and I change into a; USC maroon jacket, black skinny jeans, and some knee high converse that looks like it's been patched up.

"How did you do that?"

Oh crap I forgot that he's a mortal. Now the only thing to do is charmspeak him.

"You didn't see anything and you will tell me what the year is."

"I didn't see anything and it is 2007."

Oh my gods. I slept for 10 frigging years. I feel awful.

The scene changes again. I'm with Leo in California and we are in a tent and it's been 3 years. We both look around 15. Leo and I are holding hands and we are in a tent about to go to sleep. He tells me a joke then compliments on how I look.

"You might be the sweetest guy I've ever met Leo Valdez!"

He starts blushing a lot. Leo and I sit up at the same time. He leans towards me. Our lips almost meet until I see a figure outside the tent. A huge image comes out that looks like a torch. The sounds get really loud. I decide to get up but Leo grabs my wrist forcefully to hold me down.

"Don't go out there. You don't even know whats out there." he says with a straight and serious face.

"I don't want you to get hurt Leo. You're the only closest thing to family I have. I want you to be safe."

I immediately left the tent to see there was a war going on between a whole lot of demigods, a group of Kampai, and a titan. I get out The Sword of Peleus out of its cover thing and decide to defend these demigods since they looked like the good guys and I also see some familiar faces. I started to kill a lot of Kampai. I almost killed another Kampai until something pierced me in the back and then my temple starts hurting. I put my hand to my back and temple. I end up finding blood on my hands from them. The last thing I hear is Leo screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then my vision went black.

*End of Flashback*

I suddenly woke up to the sound of Nico's voice. "Bailey wake up!"

I lift up my head and touch my temple to find no blood. I feel groggy. I sit up even more to see I'm in the Poseidon's cabin.

"Am I too late for Capture the Flag?"

"Nope but you do need some rest."

"Fine."

"Good. So how are ya feeling?"

I feel like he treats me perfectly fine but better than any other person so I kiss Nico on the lips as an answer. He had a surprised look on his face.

"What was that for?"

"For being a the best boyfriend in the world." I say with a smile. We are so close that our heads are touching. I was blushing really hard. I interrupt our 'moment'.

"I feel better now let's go play some Capture the Flag."


	7. Capture the Flag Can Lead to Old Friends

**What's up people in the world? Just got a really cute shirt and shorts from American Eagle and you don't know what I had to go through to get that shirt and shorts so I might make some mistakes since I'm sleepy. zzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz…... What! Oh yeah I was writing a story. Moving on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I look in the mirror in the bathroom to see if the Aphrodite blessing has worn off. Grr. It hasn't worn off yet. I put my hair up into a ponytail with a tiny braid around the elastic.

"Okay Nico I'm ready let's go."

Nico and I started walking into the forest since we were already late. Nico didn't want to stay because he thinks he sucks at Capture the Flag so he left and ran back to kiss me on the cheek. As I am wondering around the forest I see a person with a red helmet. _this person looks like an easy target_ I think to my self. I sneak up behind that person. I put my sword dangerously close to there throat.

"I see you've lived and still know how to fight." That person sounds just like...

"Leo? Is that you?"

"Took you long enough to find me."

"Wow long time no see.

"Yeah. How did you come back alive?"

"Nico got me out of Elysium after he saw me walking around alone. And now I'm here!"

"Oh okay so I was wondering. You, me, date on Saturday?"

"I can't I'm dating Nico." I decide this is the perfect time to trick him and take his sword. "Well I could always break up with him."

I walked up to Leo and put my arms around his shoulders and leaned into Leo. I immediately grab his sword before he really does kiss me.

"Catch me if you can!" I scream out behind me. He is right on my heel.

"We'll see about that princess."

He tackles me and our faces are so close that our noses are touching. He looks at my face and scans it. He looks so adorable like that. I can't think that, I'm dating Nico! He leans in to kiss me again.

"Valdez what are you doing!" I shove Leo off by his shoulders."I'm dating Nico remember?"

"Sure. You'll come running back you'll see!"

"Whatever."

As Capture the flag ends I decide I should go talk to Thalia to catch up on things. I open the cabin door and you will not believe what I saw. I see both off them kissing in the middle of the room. Tears start to build up in my eyes. I start running out of the cabin. I think Nico saw me running out of the cabin because he starts running after me.

"How could you do that Nico!"

"It's not what it looks like Bailey!"

"Leave me alone Nico!"

"But-"

I then felt a tug in my stomach. A huge wave of water splashed on Nico and drenched him in water. I want to talk to Leo. I go walk to the Hepheastus cabin. Thank the gods no one is in there. When Leo sees me walk in he has a huge smile on his face. Then he sees me crying.

"What happened?"

"Nico cheated on me with Thalia." I begin to wipe away my tears.

"Well everything happens for a reason. Nothing's a coincidence when you're a demigod. I think your grandma wanted us to be together."

"Maybe you're right. We did runaway together once." I smile.

"Well how about that date we can still have it on saturday."

"Sure but how about tomorrow? I have nothing to do tomorrow and right now."

"I'm not busy right now either."

"Okay then I'll get ready."

"The date's going to be a surprise so meet me back here when you're ready."

"Okay see you in a bit."

I walk out of the Hephaestus cabin happily. I feel like someone's watching me, so I try to stay alert. All of a sudden someone tackles me to the ground. I fall to the ground painfully.

"Leo help! I'm being ambushed!"

The stranger told me to shut up, so I did. When the person took off their mask I was completely shocked when I saw their face.

"What do you want Nico?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"A second chance. I didn't know what I was doing! She was the one who kissed_"

I got up and got The Sword of Peleus out of its pouch and pointed it at Nico's chest.

"Rot in the Underworld Nico DiAngelo! You broke my heart but I found someone better. I have to go I'm late for my date."

"With who?"

"With Leo."

I walk away from Nico but then I start feeling like I am going to faint. Then everything goes black


	8. The Flashback and Dream

**Hey everyone! I'm still alive! Well I've been inspired by some friends to finish this story! Anyways here's the next Chappy! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>** I have another flashback from my past. I am traveling with Lupa in a hot barren desert. I feel like I'm 12 again instead of 14.

"You have done well for a young demigod."

"Thanks Lupa that means a lot coming from you." I look down to see I'm wearing my usual clothes; A blue swimming shirt that says "My home is the pool.", some blue skinny jeans, and some turquoise Vans.

"Daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite, you must see if your powers are powerful enough to overcome a child's favorite desire. We will meet again in time Bailey Jackson. Good-bye for now."

Before I could say anything I popped up in front of a hotel.

"Thank you Lupa." I mutter in amazement.

The scene changes and I am in Mount Olympus. I am face to face with my father. Poseidon.

"Hello Daughter."

"Hi Dad. What's going on?"

"Well I have a quest for you. It is a very important quest that you must succeed at or else the whole world will be at stake."

I feel weirded out because I have never actually talked to my dad before in his God like form.

"Okay. What's the quest about?" Wait why would he just give me a quest just out of nowhere.

"The apple of Immortality is lost in California. The apple is in the exact same place where you died but in a forest. I most go now before Zeus finds out or else we will be in terrible danger. You have 1 month to complete this quest and you must bring 4 people. Bye Bailey Jackson."

"But-"

I wake up to seeing Percy sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I stare at him for a while trying to decide if I should wake him up.

"I'm awake you know." I get so startled I scream.

"Gods Percy you scared the crap out of me!" I get my pillow and smack him real hard until he falls out the chair.  
>We both start to laugh so hard we're crying.<p>

"I'll try to remember not to scare you next time. Oh by the way Nico said sorry but he didn't tell me why he was sorry."

"Well if I was awake I would've smacked him in the face real hard." I stopped laughing and my face felt like it went into a dark expression.

"What did he do?" I sat up on my bed and sat criss-cross apple sauce style _**(I just love saying that even though I'm older and not a kindergartener anymore.)**_so Percy can sit on my bed with me while I explain. Percy climbs onto my bed and sits like I'm sitting. I explain to him about what happened and I also explain my dream to him about our dad.

"Wow so you have to go on a quest now?"

"Pretty much. Yeah. I want to just run away again."

"Why don't you want to go on this quest?"

"I do. It's just that I'm in charge of the quest and I don't want to be because it's going to be hard for me." I feel ashamed of myself right now. Why would my dad even want me to do this quest?

"Hey. You'll be a great leader. You just need to have more confidence in yourself and don't act like a Seaweed Beauty Queen too much on the trip." He has a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Kelp for Brains." I snap at him while laughing. He looks at me and I stare at him. He has that same look on his face that I get when I'm thinking about something.

Next thing I know I'm on the floor getting sprayed with a Nerf water gun. A HUGE water gun. I'm getting soaking wet while Percy is enjoying himself.

"Never call me Kelp for brains little sis." He says while laughing.

"I'm your big sis and did you forget that I'm a daughter of Poseidon as well?" I get up and gather all the water he sprayed at me and I made it into a huge ball of water and I threw it at him. He got soaked from head to toe.

"Oh you're going to pay." He said in a just kidding voice. I look out of the cabin and see that its morning. So I decide to run outside and hide somewhere so he won't see me.

I look from left to right to see if Percy is still behind me. Thank the gods there is a bench! I need to sit down. Wait I can't let my guard down or else Percy will get me back. I think I should run to the Athena cabin to go make some new friends.

I knock on the Athena cabin and a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes opens the door.

"Hi I'm Annabeth. Are you looking for someone?"

"Um no. More like hiding from someone. Can I come in because my bro is so going to get revenge on me after what I did to hi. So can I?"

"Sure if he knocks on my door than I'll tell him you're not here."

"Thanks. I'll just be looking around if that's alright."

I hear a knock on the door. I immediately dive below a bed. I hear Annabeth talking to Percy.

"Hey Owl girl."

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Have you seen a girl about this tall and looks like me but in a girl form and 14 years old?"

"No why? Wait do you have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's my real big sister."

"But she's less older than you." Annabeth sounds a little confused.

"It's a long story that I will have to explain later. Anyways about my sister, do you know where she is?"

Annabeth hesitates for a second.

"I have never seen her in my life." You can clearly tell she's lying.

"Okay. I guess I'll have to look for her later. Do you mind if I hang out here?"

"Um not at all come in." Crap! How am I going to get out? I feel Percy get on the bed I'm underneath. I see his legs swinging.

"So how are you doing Bailey?" I see his face look at me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you run in here." He said with a proud face.

I decide to climb out from under there because there are a lot of dust bunnies here.

"Gods I need to learn how to hide more carefully."

"You should."

I see Annabeth just staring at us. She looks like she's in shock.

"I can't believe you have a little sister and you didn't tell me about it! She is so adorable!" There's that word. Adorable. I hate it when people call me that but I can't just yell at Annabeth when I just met her. That's mean.

"Actually I'm a lot older than Percy. I'm actually supposed to be 20 by now." I turn to Percy. "I think we should go to Chiron to talk to him about the dream right now."

"Why right now?" The truth is whenever someone calls me adorable I just want to get away from them.

"Because I have a good feeling about it." I grab his wrist and run to the Big house to tell Chiron about my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with a lot of things. Anyways review but don't be hatin'. <strong>


	9. Almost Going on the Quest

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been busy with school and some other stuff. Anyways here's the next chappie! R&R Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**

Percy and I are racing towards the Big House to find Chiron. It doesn't really take long for Percy and I to find Chiron. We both find him teaching people how to shoot with a bow and arrow (Percy almost lost his head because a Son of Hepheastus missed the target by a mile).

"Hello Percy and Bailey. What brings you hear?" Chiron says while an arrow zooms past me nearly missing my shoulder.

I explain the whole dream I had to Chiron and how Lupa took me to the Lotus hotel when I was 12.

"Hmm. I see, this calls for a quest. Since this is this Apple of Immortality we're talking about you have to go today." Chiron said busily while helping another demigod shoot a bow into the target without missing by a mile.

"Okay... wait so no oracle?" I asked puzzled. I think he's more concentrated on helping a student then me.

"No." He says again ignoring me. Aha! I have an idea!

"So Chiron, have you heard that Leo and I are going to get married and have 10 kids in 5 minutes?" I say while saying '10 kids' loudly.

"That's great." He says while showing the dumb demigod how to hold the bow and arrow.

"This is useless! I'm just going to go." I say furiously.

"See you in a flahberday." Chiron says as the demigod shots the arrow at a tree almost hitting Annabeth by 5 centimeters.

Percy and I walk back to our cabin silently.

"So who do you think should go?" Percy asks me.

"Umm... I'm not really sure. You of course and Leo." I say while fiddling with my brown leather bracelet that turns into the Sword of Peleus.

"Nico should come with us too." Percy says while helping me pack.

"Let me think about this. Um NO!" I say loudly.

"Why Nico could help us a lot on this quest. He can save us when one of us is about to die."

"Yeah but I have the Achilles' Curse." I say as I put in some Embrosia into Percy's blue waterproof bag that's identical to mine.

"But what if something or somebody hits your spot? What will you do then?" Percy says smartly. Wow that's a first.

I stay silent as I finish packing Percy's waterbottle.

"Exactly. So you should go tell them right now." He says while handing my blue bag.

"Fine then. I'll meet you up by Thalia's tree, alright?" I say as I hand him his pack.

"Okay." Percy soon leaves me alone in Cabin 3 all by myself.

"So let me get this straight. We have to go on a quest? Nuh uh! Nope! No! I'm not going on another quest! I barely made it through my first quest. I won't make it through this one! Please don't make me go!" Leo complains to me.

"Please? For me?" I say as I mess with the string on his jacket.

"I'll go. I don't really mind if I have to go. I have to uhhh... do something while I'm there." Nico says while playing with the yoyo on the side of my bed.

"Uggggghhhhh fine! I'll go! only because I want to protect you from whatever that is." Leo says while motioning towards Nico.

"I heard that!" Nico says while pulling the yoyo back up.

"okay then we're going right now because we don't have any time right now." I say as I grab Nico and Leo's wrists as I drag them out the door.

"What now? Why now?" Leo says as he stops in his tracks.

"Because we don't have time! If we don't go now then the world will be in danger." I say to him softly.

"But that's where I live! I don't want to die." Leo says making me laugh a little.

"Yeah I know now lets go." I say as I soon start to run towards Thalia's tree.

"Wait Bailey!" Nico and Leo say as they stop to breath.

I can't help that I'm a fast runner. Its like I'm a daughter of Hermes. I wait until Nico and Leo catch up to me. I see Percy as the guys catch up to me.

"sorry for the hold-up. It's their fault, they run too slow." Percy and I look at Leo and Nico who are panting heavily.

"Yo-you r-run t-t-to fa-fa-fast." Nico pants as he catches up to us.

"Okay you've had your break grandpa now lets move." I say as I reach for Leo's hand. Our fingers intertwine with each other.

"Let's go before we die." Percy says as we take our first steps toward our first quest together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had writers block just like with all my other fics but I have lost part of it. Plus xXRubySummersXx provoked me to write this chapter. Shanks Gurly! Well I have to go write another fanfic with my bestie. <strong>

**Your fave Fanfiction author,**

**Bailey Jackson (Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark)  
><strong>


End file.
